


One Hot Mess

by Jenshih_Blue



Series: Abaddon - Queen of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s09e02 Devil May Care, Gen, Season/Series 09, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenshih_Blue/pseuds/Jenshih_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon is older than any free demon left on Earth or in Hell at this point. She’s seen humanity at its worst and best, crossing millennia, and yet she’s never discovered a human who fascinated her as much as Dean Winchester. Then again, she’d never met a human who’d had the nerve to tell an archangel to fuck off when he discovered he was said angel’s vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born of the overwhelming love of Abaddon that has drowned me courtesy of my beloved killerweasel and a short yet delicious, slap me in the face post by stir_of_echoes on LJ which you can see here: 
> 
> http://stir-of-echoes.livejournal.com/742500.html#cutid1
> 
> Blessed be are the fans of Abaddon! *giggles*

She had been one of the first demons as had Lilith, but that bitch had been a marshmallow. Lucifer had created her from a human soul (Ugh!) in an attempt to poke God in the eye with a huge fuck you before he’d discovered himself trapped in that hotbox by his self-righteous brother Michael. Speaking of that douchebag Michael—

 

See Michael was part of the reason she’d become obsessed (well, maybe obsessed was too strong of a word) with Dean Winchester. That boy was one hot mess in more ways than one, but God had moved Heaven and Earth to make sure him and his brother were born. Even Azazel hadn’t been able to resist playing in that particular sandbox especially after he’d managed to converse with Lucifer through a crack in the cage. Everyone made such a big deal about Sam and his destiny (Lucifer’s vessel), but not a single soul had known the first-born was destined to be Michael’s meat suit in the ultimate smack down. Of course, back then, Abaddon hadn’t known their names, but she’d known they would be brothers.

 

When her fellow Knights fell, destroyed by Michael and his douche patrol, after Lucifer was caged, she’d had the sense to go deep underground. Somehow, she’d escaped their attentions, she liked to think it was flawless selection of fashion over the centuries, but another part of her knew it was Michael thumbing his nose at her. Fucker never had given her the credit she deserved…Misogynistic pig with wings. His mistake though. See she’d been Lucifer’s favored even among the Knights of Hell and she’d always played it low key.

 

Millennia after the fall when she’d finally slipped past the door into the Men of Letters exclusive little party (thank you, Josie) she’d been positive she would succeed where even her boss had failed. That was the thing about Lucifer, wickedly intelligent and handsome, but such a goddamned drama queen. Subtly had never been his strong point. Yeah, she was far more subtle than he’d been and yet…

 

Along came fucking Henry Winchester, the doe eyed upstart. She should have killed him when she had the chance. She’d had a great deal of chances before the night she’d crushed those persnickety assholes in Normal, Illinois. Instead, she’d let him live amused by the stories of his little boy Johnny. How could she know the little fucker was as smart as he was or that he was the grandfather of _the vessels_? If she had known, she would have snapped his neck and eaten wee Johnny. Instead, she’d ended up following him through a portal he’d opened and dropped into the 21 st century facing down his grandchildren who had apparently sent her boss back to the Cage for a time-out with his brother Michael. Now she could get behind sending Michael (the dick) for a time-out with baby brother. Oh, if only she could be a fly on the wall during that smack down in the Cage.

 

But, back to the point and the point was Dean Winchester.

 

From the moment, she’d laid eyes on the man she’d lusted after him with an intensity that even surprised her. The things she could do with that body, hell in that body. Dean Winchester was one of those men who were too fucking pretty for their own good, a delicious Twinkie wrapped around a core of delicious, creamy human angst. To be honest she’d always had a sweet tooth for men like Dean, but if the others she’d tasted over the centuries were Hershey bars then Dean Winchester was a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates.

 

She’d had him in her clutches, skin warm and soft beneath her fingertips. Softer than she’d expected, but then a surprise once in a damn while was good for a girl’s heart. His beauty was classical to the point she doubted few if any artists could have captured it no matter the medium. The square jaw, exquisite cheekbones, and don’t even get her started on his eyes. Looking into his eyes justified the old quote about the eyes being windows to the soul. The color alone intensified with his emotion changing from gold-laced brown to an almost vivid green when he was angry and he had been angry. She could see it as clear as if she were staring to the bottom of a cold spring well.

 

Touching his flesh was the ultimate fantasy born of her time dismembered and buried beneath cold concrete. After all she’d had nothing better to do than fantasize trapped in her own meat suit six feet deep. At first, she’d imagined chaining him down and peeling off his skin inch by flawless inch as he screamed in agony. Then as time passed, she’d reconsidered her plan. Why destroy something so striking? Abaddon might be a demon, but she still appreciated beauty. Why not possess him, show him the splendor of darkness?

 

Looking into those ever-changing eyes, fingers tracing that damnable anti-possession tattoo she saw something in his eyes she doubted for a moment. Malevolence she’d never seen in a human’s eyes before was visible for a heartbeat. Not even in the wickedest of men had she seen such a thing. In a fleeting second, she wondered what had happened in those years she’d missed when she’d followed Henry Winchester through the portal. From whisperings in the underground, she’d heard the Winchester brothers had become the center of the failed Apocalypse. Not only demons and angels alike hunted them, it seemed even some of their own kind had set out to destroy them.

 

There were other rumblings yet she hadn’t given much credence to them. Now though as she stared down into Dean Winchester’s eyes she began to believe some of what she’d heard might hold a grain of truth. Some in Hell informed her that the man kneeling before her had been the one to begin the Apocalypse by breaking the first of the seals required to release Lucifer from the cage in which Michael had locked him. They also claimed his brother Sam had been the one to open the final seal in an attempt to do what he believed right. She’d heard the girl Tracy as she lurked in the shadows blame Sam for releasing Lucifer from his cage. Of course, if what they said of Dean, in the bowels of Hell, were true then Sam would have never accomplished what the girl blamed him of doing.

 

It would also explain the shades of blackness she’d glimpsed in his eyes. Whatever the truth (which she intended on uncovering) it simply made Dean more desirable. She knew before this ended, Dean Winchester would belong to her and her alone. It meant he’d embraced a wickedness few mortals ever did and the mess he was would leave the full-bodied essence of death on her tongue.

 

Before she had the chance to tell him what further tortures she planned, the windows blew out of the building where her men had been pounding Sam into bloody meat. For once in her long existence, Abaddon discovered herself genuinely shocked. Despite everything that had come to pass, Dean had managed to find at least a single angel to back him up. It only intensified her desire to possess him further. If he could draw an angel to him with the evil brewing inside what further things could he be capable of only as a human. Then she imagined that evil combined with her power her meat suit trembling. This must be what a human orgasm felt like. As she teleported away, she smiled.

 

Once she was the Queen without question, her next step was to seek out someone with who she could share Hell. Perhaps, she’d found a King to share Hell with in the eyes of her enemy.

 

~Finis~ 


End file.
